Special moments
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place in the tv series Legend of Awesomeness, Po and Master Shifu have not always saw eye to eye. But there are certain times where master and student can get along, not seeing enough of these moments in the TV Series i decided to make up some of my own, yes some of them might be ShifuxPo. Sorry I just really love that paring, here's come of my favorite episodes :D.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a cute one-shot I thought of from the episode Father Crime, anyway hope you enjoy.

Po felt himself swaying due to the moment of Shifu and his father Shirong took on Tong Fo who were battling ontop of him trying their best to bring the villain down, no one noticed the chain on the Panda's foot starting to break that was until it snapped sending Po sprawling towards the ground.

"No!" Shifu yelled out in alarm dodging one of Tong Fo's kicks, flipping over his father landing onto one of the wooden planks before grasping the chain pulling as hard as he could in hopes to stop the Panda from hitting the ground.

Sending a swift kick to Tong Fo's chest Shirong flipped backwards landing next to his son before grasping the chain both father and son pulling on the chain.

"Well what a predicament" Tong Fo tisked "but now I see something to my advantage", Tong Fo grasped the chain in his hands before shifting yanking it out of the Panda's grasp letting it go "Opps".

"PO!" Shifu yelled in alarm as the Panda hurled towards the ground slamming right into it as a sound went a sickening crunch.

Po howled in pain as he clenched his eye's tightly shut trying to stifle the tears that threatened to flow over his eye's, despite the blink pain that overcame the Panda he heard Tigress yell his name and a few sounds of her attacking before he felt someone gently touch his paw.

"Po" Tigress knelt next to her friend "are you alright?".

"My leg I...I..can't move it" Po whimpered as Tigress gently touched the injured leg.

"Sorry sorry!" Tigress said quickly pulling back her eye's eyed the leg for a moment "looks broken", she cringed at the thought of how much pain he must be in.

Shifu's ears fell back for a moment before he turned a furious look towards Tong Fo which caused Tong to back up a step, Shifu's gaze scaring even him. Shifu glanced at his father for a moment before they shared a swift nod to each other slamming right into Tong Fo causing him to fall to the ground landing right on top of Fung.

"Ow! hey watch it!" Fung snapped as the unconscious Tong hung from his snout.

Promptly ignoring the Croc Shifu swiftly jumped onto the ground before rushing over to his injured student, his ears drooping when he noticed the pain Po was in.

"It's broken" Shifu said gravely "we need to get him back to the Jade Palace".

"I'm so sorry Po" Shirong said sadly "this is all my fault all you've done is be nice to me and I repay you like this".

"It's ok" Po forced a pained smile wincing as a crack was heard "this wasn't you're fault", the Panda clenched and unclenched his fists trying to fight back a pained cry which was threatening to slip forward.

"Tigress I need you to go back to the Jade Palace and get the rest of the five if you can try to see if you can make something to carry Po back with if you can't will just have to improvise when you guy's return".

Tigress bowed at her Master before Shirong spoke up.

"I can go with her after all this is mostly my fault".

Shifu eyed his father mistrust in his eye's before he let out a sigh.

"Very well we don't really have a choice" Shifu gently rubbed Po's arm in a comforting motion "I can't just leave him and i don't trust you with my injured student Tigress can hold her own but Po is vulnerable at the moment".

Shifu ignored the hurt expression on Shirong's features before he watched the two leave his gaze now landing on his student, who had moved carefully so he was leaning up against one of the pillars his eye's closed.

"Easy Po" Shifu whispered his voice uncharacteristically gently from his usual harsh tone he had with the Panda, perching on Po's stomach Shifu gently rubbed his paw in-between Po's ears which seemed to calm the distressed Panda.

Po wearily relaxed in the unusual display of affection from his Master, it felt nice for a change not to be yelled at and reserve some extra attention from Shifu even if he had to break his leg to do it. Within a matter of seconds Po found himself drifting off, knowing for a fact that his Master would watch over him.

"Hang in there Po" Shifu whispered his ears falling back in concern.

A/N Well there's you're one-shot I might make it a Two shot not really sure yet .


	2. Ke-pa's dimise

A/N This has to be one of my most favorite episodes ever, even though people say it's a po and tigress episode I disagree since I believe Shifu shows alot more concern than tigress does.

Summery: Takes place during the ending of Enter the dragon, what exactly happened the night after stopping Ke-Pa for good?.

The bright that shown from Po's belly as it entered Ke-Pa's mouth brought the whole village,furious five and Shifu to cover their eye's. As the light dimmed the master blinked a couple of times, regaining his sense of sight. Shifu's heart jolted in fear as he saw his student laying unmoving on the dirted ground of the valley. Not even waiting for his students to follow him Shifu ran towards his student, his ears falling back behind his head. Much like before when Ke-Pa drained his chee the panda looked worse off then he did then, placing his paw on the panda's shoulder tears filled the old master's vision. After risking his life to protect the valley, this couldn't really be how it ends?.

A soft groan emerged from the Panda's mouth, Po's weary body struggling to move.

"Stay down Po" Shifu whispered quietly going to the Dragon Warrior's side, relief showing across his features to know Po was still alive.

"Master Shifu" Tigress whispered "what should we do?".

"Go find some help, anything that could help us move Po without hurting him, I'll stay with Po".

The five bowed in respect none of them arguing with their master, knowing Shifu had to be the one to comfort the panda.

Shifu watched the five go down the crescent of the valley, his ears pulled back behind his head his paw lightly touching Po's. Po's eye's slowly opened another light grown escaping his mouth, the panda struggled to turn on his side. Only to give a yelp of pain, forcing himself back onto his back. Dirt kicked up as the Panda's body hit the ground, pressing himself up against his student Shifu quietly made soft shhhing sounds.

"Easy Po don't try to strain you're self the five are going to find something so we can move you".

Po just nodded his eye's half lidded, he gave his master a weak smile.

"Thanks for staying with me Master Shifu".

"How could I do anything else" Shifu whispered back, "I am so proud of you Po, you showed great courage today".

"I'm sorry for having such a big head" Po whispered, "maybe if I had" he was quickly cut off.

"You more than made up for it Panda, you risked everything, you're life to save us" Shifu's thumb moved in a circular motion, "I'm proud to be you're master".

Po let a faint smile cross his lips, before they shifted into a neutral look his body to weak to do anything else. Without a word Shifu gently crawled onto the Panda's stomach, his body inching towards his chest. Curling up into a ball Shifu placed his head on Po's fur, his gaze never leaving his students features. Opening one eye Po snaked his arm around the panda's body, wrapping his paw around his master holding him securely against his chest. Both student and teacher rested there eye's, as they waited for help to arrive.

Just content at the moment, happy to be alive.

A/N Well hope you guy's like this little one shot, i thought it would be a cute one shot to do.


End file.
